lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwato
Kwato is a male zebra foal that resides in the Pride Lands. He is a member of Thurston's herd. Appearance Kwato is long-legged and knobbly-kneed, with a black and white striped coat. A black blaze on his face forks into two different stripes at the top of his head. Each stripe curves above his eyebrows and extends past the base of each of his ears. Atop his head, his mane begins with a tuft of hair, black in the front and white in the back, sweeping upwards and curling back a little. His tail, which is completely white, ends in a long black tuffet. He has pale indigo eyes and large hooves that are a slightly lighter shade that the stripes of his fur. His muzzle is dark gray, and his inner ears are light pink due to his young age. Personality Kwato is shown to be playful, fun-loving, and enthusiastic, just like his friends. He admires the Lion Guard and enjoys pretending to be a member. He is shown to be considerate and mindful of his friends, and quick to defend them, as well as himself, fiercely against foes. History Follow That Hippo! Kambuni, Shauku, and Gumba are playing Lion Guard. Mtoto announces that the hyenas are attacking, and the nearby Pride Landers panic. The real Lion Guard arrives and sorts things out, and Kion interrogates the five friends about their game. Kwato remains silent as Kambuni and Gumba explain, and the Guard goes on to explain that Janja and his hyenas are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. Gumba promises that they won't do it again. Mtoto then suggests that the real Lion Guard play their game with them, and Kwato agrees, but the Guard goes off for some training. Later, Mtoto returns to Kwato and the others and reports that he was training with the Guard. Kwato is impressed, but believes that Mtoto will no longer want to play Lion Guard with them anymore. Mtoto, however, wants to play right then, and begins to declare who he's going to play as. Kwato and the others finish his sentence for him, and the game begins. Kwato calls out Fuli's catchphrase as he leaps over and circles a bush, then sits down and sighs. His friends, who are also currently not finding the game interesting, point out that it isn't very fun without someone to chase. Mtoto decides to chase some hyraxes, and Kwato agrees. He and the others chase after the hyraxes until they reach shelter. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu then arrive on the scene and attack. Kwato flees, with Shauku running behind him and Chungu chasing the pair of them. Kwato instructs Shauku to jump on him, and once Shauku does so, Kwato speeds ahead. When Chungu pounces, Kwato kicks his hind legs out behind him, hitting the hyena squarely on the jaw and allowing he and Shauku to escape safely. Kwato's friends all manage to get away from the hyenas except for Mtoto. They seek out Beshte, and Kwato explains that they need his help. As he catches his breath, Kambuni and Gumba explain what happened, and Beshte goes to save Mtoto. Later, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, and upon finding out where Beshte went, they go to help him. Mtoto returns safely thanks to Beshte, and Kwato leans forward eagerly as the young elephant tells the tale of his adventure, grinning when Mtoto finishes the story. Kion points out that they all had an adventure, and that they have earned the Mark of the Guard. He uses mud to give it to Mtoto, and Kwato crowds around Kion, begging to be given the Mark next. Never Roar Again Kwato is in The Flood Plains, splashing happily in the water, when Makuu's float arrives an drives everyone away. He follows Thurston's instructions to panic and run. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Zebras Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:Equids